My Slytherin Prince
by hogwartsxpsychicxjonas
Summary: I am Devynn Nott, daughter of one of the very first death eaters.The reason that you've never heard of me is because I am a bloodtraitor,disgrace to my family.But the story I'm about to tell you isn't about me it's all about the Slytherin Prince,I hated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sighed as I looked to my husband. We lay there motionless not sure what to say. I study his features thinking back on how much he had changed since we were in school, Slytherin Prince who would have gladly called himself a king, and I was the Ravenclaw Duchess who would have rather have been called a peasant. We were lying on the cold hard ground starring at the sky. We had, had, a very long day, and lying there thinking in silence seemed to be mending the bruises.

I reflect back on our childhood, thinking about how different everything was. I used to be disgusted by the very thought of him. Now as I starred at him, there was no disgust, just admiration. I hated who he used to be and I love who he has become. I had so many hated memories of him, but now we laughed at most of them. Some we can't laugh at, it'll only cause pain and agony.

We both had a past that neither of us was proud of, although, admittedly, his was a much darker past than mine. I hate that as I look at my husband I am the only one of us who sees how much he has changed. He still feels that he is the terrible person he once was. I for one know that it is part of the past.

My husband looks into my eyes, and all I see is his pain. People kept coming after him because of his past accusing him of terrible things, terrible things that he had absolutely nothing to do with. That was the hard part about being married to a former death eater. I could sympathize coming from a family of death eaters. I was the blood traitor of the family. My father and my brother were both death eaters. I was ashamed of my family, and ironically they were ashamed of me.

My father, my brother, and father-in-law were all in Azkaban prison. They were all rounded up by aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt, was the auror who arrested my father, and he also arrested my brother. Kingsley was now the Minister of Magic.

My husband, my Slytherin Prince. He was haunted by his past and fearful of the future. If he could only see the changes that I had seen. Years ago I would've said that he was a dirty rotten prat! Now as I look at him I don't see a prat, I see a noble man who has paid for his mistakes. I see a man now understands what side he's on and why it is the right side.

Life was hard on him after the war. I was still at school opening up a broader and brighter future for myself, while he was struggling to get a job. He had his mother but they were struggling to make ends meet.

Even though I had school life was hard on me too. I had to find for myself with my mother long gone, and my father and brother locked up in Azkaban. I ended up getting lucky, Harley Macnair found me and took me in until I was of age.

It was hard on everyone.

I remembered seeing Kingsley Shacklebolt take my father and brother away. People expected me to look down ashamed. I just starred. Emotionless. They deserved what they had coming.


	2. Chapter 1 Not Yet a Prince

Chapter 1- Not Yet a Prince

I am four years old when I first meet the prince. My big-brother, Theodore, is walking in front of me and my father is leading the way as we enter the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy , the piece of scum, greets my father graciously. Even as a four year old I see how respected my father is, it was never something I completely understand. While Lucius kisses my fathers ass, Draco greeted my brother and they began to play as most eight year old boys would. The only difference was these little boys are playing death eaters, pretending to kill "mudbloods" and "blood traitors." Their game disgusts me! Whenever I look at my family I see how _not_ to act, I figure if I act the opposite of the way they do, I'll end up somewhat decent.

"Avada Kedavra!" My brother points his toy wand in my face. "I've just killed a blood traitor."

Draco laughs.

I cross my arms and involuntarily start to levitate. I am little and cannot completely control my magic yet. My body likes levitating, it calms me down. It calms me down until, my father pulls out his wand and pulls me down to the ground. I cross my arms and look down as my father leads us out of the Manor. All I think about on the way home is how much I hate that Draco boy! It's one thing for my brother to tease me, but that boy had no right to laugh at me.

The next time I see Draco I am seven years old. We are at Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾. Theodore is gloating about he will get to go to Hogwarts before me. He talks about how he is hoping to get into Slytherin, and if he gets into Hufflepuff he'll beg to come home. He doesn't amuse me. I for one would hate getting into Slytherin.

We see Draco and his scumbag of a father, followed closely by his mother. I nearly laugh when I see his mother, all I can think is that she's a gold digger and is wearing way too much beauty potion. Draco and my brother start talking like it was just yesterday when they last saw each other. I pretend that I am overly interested in a kitten that is with one of the girls getting on to the train. The girl turns around and I look down at my feet. She walks over to where we are. I pretend to be looking at my shoelaces.

"Hi," the girl smiled to me, she has jet black hair like mine and maroon eyes, "I'm Harley Macnair. My dad was actually looking for your family."

I look up at the girl. I don't sense the evil that I sense on my brother and his friend. I don't sense anything until her dad shows up. Harley ignores her father as she turns back to me. "This is Nyxie, my kitten." She shows me the cat that I was pretending to notice.

"Cute." I say, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Harley says, "I wouldn't be able to handle a boy."

I nod.

"When will you be going to Hogwarts?" She asks me trying to create some sort of conversation.

"Four years," I say, but I acknowledge her sincere attempt at making conversation so I decide, against my better judgment, to go along with it, "What year are you going into?"

"First." She smiles, "I'm a little nervous, my parents expect me to be in Slytherin."

I shrug, "I think that's where my dad is going to want me to go too, but I myself couldn't care less."

Draco, who was eavesdropping, walks over to us, "You don't care where you'll go? Are you joking?"

I shake my head.

He spits at my feet, "Your brother _is _right you_ are_ a blood traitor!"

At seven years old I am better at controlling my magic, I make his spit fly right into his eye, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I'm just fine with who I am." My voice becomes threatening, "Deal with it!"


	3. Chapter 2 Newly Crowned Prince

Chapter2- Newly Crowned Prince

I am still seven the next time I see Draco. He is the newly crowned Slytherin Prince. My father and I are at Kings Cross Station, we are waiting for the train to arrive so we can pick up Theodore for Christmas break. After what feels like hours of waiting, the Hogwarts Express finally arrives. My brother hops off the train with his trolley, he is still wearing his Slytherin robes, gleaming as he walks over to us. Draco isn't far behind my brother, Lucius (piece of dirt) is standing beside us waiting for the slimy prince to slither over to us.

Draco glares at me, not sure what to do, he is still angry about the spit incident, and for a second I think he's contemplating spitting at me again. However, the prince learned from his mistake, and doesn't try anything this time.

I see Harley Macnair again, she is wearing Gryffindor robes and her father looks furious. He is red in the face and I sense his evil becoming stronger and stronger. I use the Legilimency that my daddy has been teaching me. I am only seven so I am a little fuzzy. Mr. Macnair isn't saying anything but I am listening to the thoughts inside of his head. I hear that he is furious that Harley wasn't in Slytherin. He is worried that she will be associating with too many blood traitors, half-bloods and mudbloods.

Mr. Macnair looks over to us. He doesn't notice me so I am able to continue with my Legilimency. I hear his jealously, jealously that Draco and Theodore got into Slytherin but not Harley.

I stop using my Legilimency, it starts to give me a headache. I personally don't know why Mr. Macnair is so jealous, personally I think Gryffindor is much better than Slytherin.

The prince is glaring at me. I suddenly don't care about the headache anymore. I'd give anything to hear what he is thinking. I use Legilimency again. It hurts my head but I don't care, I want to hear what the prince is thinking. Since I am young and on top off my beginner skills I have a headache, it sounds like those muggle devices that are used for communication, the ones that are always attached to their ears, the ones that always cut in and out.

I am able to make out, "filthy-blood traitor-disgusting-she-disgrace-family." I am smart enough to fill in the blanks.

He notices that I am starring at him and snaps at me, "What are _you_ looking at?"

I roll my eyes, "I was just noticing how greasy your hair was, just because you're away from your parents doesn't mean that you shouldn't bathe."

He becomes very angry, I can tell that much from his facial expression, I think that he may be contemplating hexing me. Although, I know that he's not allowed to use magic outside of school, I'm sure that wouldn't stop him considering how powerful he thinks his father is.

Draco doesn't get a chance to do anything dreadful to me, it is because his father needs to take the prince home to his mother. I am surprised that Narcissa didn't show up to meet her precious son directly at the train.

Draco leaves, and so do we.

The next significant time that I see the Slytherin Prince is when it is my turn to go to Hogwarts, four years later. My brother is telling me that I'd better get into Slytherin, otherwise I'll be a disgrace to the family name.

Personally, I am counting on becoming a disgrace to the family. I do not want to be associated with the type of people that my family is filled with.

I am looking at my new happy little owl that my dad bought for me. My brother is envious because he is stuck with Dad's old toad. When we board the train, my brother attempts to get me to sit with some of the Slytherin girls. I tell him that I'll be fine on my own, and that I can make my own friends.

I sit in a compartment all by myself, I am happier that way. I'd rather be alone than with the Slytherins. I pull out my wand. I start fiddling with it. I see a familiar face pass my compartment. It is Harley Macnair. She back pedals when she realizes that it's me in the compartment. She walks into my compartment.

"Hey!" She smiles, she is now fifteen and has obviously grown since the last time that I've seen her.

I wave excitedly at her. "How's everything been?"

"Great," Harley smiles broadly, "My dad's not that happy about where I was placed four years ago, but whatever, everything's been great. How about you?"

I shrug, "So far so good." I don't mention how I've been intruding people's thoughts including her fathers, and that I'm nervous about going into school.

"Where do you think you'll be placed?" She asks me.

"I don't really know, nor do I care," I answer her truthfully, "My dad wants me to be in Slytherin, but personally I'm hoping that I _don't _get into Slytherin."

Harley nods, "You'd be in your brother's house though."

I think this over, I have always had a good relationship with my brother, well as good as a brother and sister can get along, it would be nice having him around. On the other hand, there is that Slytherin Prince, I couldn't be in the same common room as _him._ It would just be dreadful.

I decide that I should change the subject, "So what year are you going into?" I of course already know the answer considering that she is in the same year as my brother.

"Fifth." She sighs.

"Cool," I comment.

She looks at me in curiosity, "You know over the course of all these years I've never actually known your first name. I've always just known you as the Nott girl."

"It's Devynn," I tell her.

Harley nods, "I'll remember."

We sit in silence for a little while, when she tells me she has to go find Harry. I assume that she is talking about Harry Potter. My brother has told me all about him, and everyone knows what he has done.

Harley leaves and I am sitting alone once more. It doesn't last long. My brother enters my compartment, and he looks at me awkwardly and he sits down.

I stare at him waiting for some sort of explanation. When he doesn't say anything I speak up, "Can I help you, Theo?"

He looks into my eyes, he opens his mouth slightly and then closes it. I guess he is searching for the right words to use.

I wait for a good thirty seconds before speaking again, "Theo? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." He says.

I look at him confused. I don't like using Legilimency anymore because it often gives me migraines and I don't like to invade people's minds especially not Theo's . His mind is a place that no one would enjoy visiting.

I continue to wait. There is a lot that I know about him that he doesn't know that I know. I am a good reader of people and I'm great at Legilimency even though I don't like to use it. I wait for a little longer before speaking up yet again. "Theo if there's something you need to tell me, I think that you are clearly not ready, because you cannot seem to form words. So why don't you wait until you can actually speak."

Theo looks at me, "I have to do it now."

"Okay," I sigh, "Would you rather I use Legilimency so that I can hear what you're thinking and then you won't have to worry about forming words?"

He contemplates this and looks back at me, "I'll just tell you another time." Theo stats for a little while longer before he leaves. I probably already know whatever it is that Theo wants to tell me, but whatever it is I'll play along with his weirdness until he is completely ready to share.

Soon a girl about my age enters the compartment. She smiles weakly to me, "I'm kind of new to the magical world, and I don't really know anyone. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, you can sit here," I reassure her, "are you a muggleborn?"

She nods. "Are you?"

I shake my head, "No, both of my parents are magical."

She looks down, "Do you know a lot of magic?"

I shrug, "I know a little, but that's not really the point. It really doesn't make a difference if you're a muggleborn, pureblood, or halfblood, the only thing that matters is you skill. At least that's how everyone should see it. I'm Devynn Nott by the way."

She moves her blonde hair out of the way revealing her blue eyes, "I'm Amy Larson."

I look out the window, we are still at Kings Cross and the train is still filling up. "any siblings?" I ask Amy.

She nods, "Two older siblings, one brother and one sister. You?"

"I have an older brother he goes here too. Do your siblings go here?" I ask curiously.

She shakes her head, "I am the only one in my family."

"Hogwarts, is supposed to be great." I note.

She nods nervously.

The train begins to move and I get ready for a long ride. After an hour I suggest getting into our robes. I'm not sure how long it takes to get to Hogwarts. Amy agrees.

Soon my brother comes back into the compartment, "Just checking in." He notices Amy, "I see you've made a friend."

I nod, "Theo this is Amy,"( I purposely leave out her last name) I gesture to Amy, "Amy this is my brother Theodore." I explain.

Theodore nods to Amy, then he turns to me, "I'll be back later."

My brother checks in about four times on the train ride. At last we finally arrive at the magnificent castle. My jaw drops when I see it. Amy's face looks as if she is in a state of shock.

We pull into Hogsmeade station. There is a very tall man standing there with a lantern. He is calling all first years over to him. We all walk over in wonder. Wonder of what awaits us in the castle ahead.


	4. Chapter 3 Not in the Prince's Kingdom

Chapter 3- Not in the Prince's Kingdom

All of us first years walk over to the extremely tall man. I look up at him. I immediately think that he is part giant. He counts how many of us there are. The man leads us over to an extremely large lake. There are boats. Several little boats.

The part giant tells us to try to get at least three people in a boat, but no more than four.

Amy and I sit in one boat, and another girl, with soft brown curls, asks if she can sit with us. We tell her that of course she can.

The boats are charmed to follow the large man's boat. We have to duck our heads due to cliffs and tunnels.

Finally we reach a harbor that is underground, and we all get out of the boats. We are following the man through a tunnel. We finally reach the castle. and walk over to the entrance in awe. The door swings open and there is a woman. I assume that she is professor McGonagall (My brother has told me all about her.)

She personally confirms this theory. "Hello, Students, and welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor McGonagall." She nods to the large man and he leaves.

She leads us into the large entrance hall. We are standing in front of two very large doors.

Professor McGonagall begins explaining things that I already know. She explains the houses and the sorting. I know all of this information. She leaves us and Amy turns to me.

"What house do you think you'll get into?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"What house is your brother in?" She asks me curiously.

"Slytherin." I answer bitterly.

The girl who was in the boat with us rolls her eyes, and mutters under her breath, "Pureblood."

I look at her, "Please, don't make me laugh," I say, "I am a total blood traitor all the way. I hate the idea of blood superiority. My brother on the other hand. . ." My voice trails off.

Before the girl can respond Professor McGonagall comes back to us. She leads us into the magnificent Great Hall. There is a stool in the front, and on top of it sits an old pointed wizard's hat. The hart starts to sing but I am not really paying much attention. I am anxious to find out where I'll be sorted.

Professor McGonagall begins calling students up. I don't really notice until the boy standing next to me gets called up, Ryan Goldstein. He gets sorted into Ravenclaw, no surprise there, his brother, Anthony, is the Ravenclaw Prefect. A few people have gotten sorted when McGonagall calls up Emma Jenson, the girl that rolled her eyes at me. She too, gets sorted into Ravenclaw.

A boy in front of me gets sorted into Slytherin. He takes a seat next to me brother.

I wonder if my brother had expected me to sit there.

The girl behind me gets sorted into Hufflepuff. Then there are two new Gryffindors. Amy gets called up and is happily sorted into Ravenclaw. I stare at all the tables unsure of where I'll go.

My brother is staring at me and I pretend not to notice.

After two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and three Hufflepuffs are sorted, it is my turn. I sit up on the stool nervously.

'Hmm,' I hear the hat say in my head, 'pureblood, but that doesn't seem to matter to this one. Bravery . . . yes, but not the strongest feature. Loyal, sure, but it's no challenge where this one will go, the wit of this one is evident. I'd be foolish not to place her in' "Ravenclaw." The sorting hat announces.

I grin as I stand up and walk over to the Ravenclaw table, and claim the seat next to Amy. I glance over at my brother. Theo looks disappointed, but overall I don't care, I'm happy where I am.

I see the Slytherin Prince roll his eyes at me and then whisper something to Theo. I can easily find out what he said, but I don't really want the headache.

I see the boy that was standing next to me before staring at me. I look back at him. His gaze doesn't drift.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask him.

He looks down slightly embarrassed then looks back up at me, "Well, I was just wondering, aren't you a Nott?"

I look at him oddly, "Yeah. Aren't you a Goldstein?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "I am. Sorry for your disappointment."

"What do you mean?"I ask him curiously.

He chuckles to himself, "Sorry that you didn't get to be in Slytherin with the rest of the blood supremacy fanatics."

I roll my eyes, "Did it ever occur to you that I don't care about blood supremacy?"

He laughs, "You're a Nott!"

I laugh, "So I guess that means you're destined to become a prefect like your brother, since after all, _you're_ a Goldstein. I'm a blood traitor and proud of it."

Ryan raises his eyebrows, "Sure you are."

I sigh; I cannot say anything because our new toad-like Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gives us an awfully boring speech.

After the speech, we finish eating, when my brother slowly walks over to me. "Dev, I need a favor."

I turn around and see that he has a huge black eye. "Theo, what the hell happened to you?"

Theo shrugs, "Can you fix it?"

My jaw drops slightly. "I'm not that good at that sort of a thing."

"I would go to Madam Pomfrey but the thing is . . . it's only the first day back." Theo says.

"I could make it worse, you know," I inform him of this possibility, "I've only read about healing spells, I've never actually done one."

"There's a first time for everything," he pleads.

I sigh, "You tell me how it happened first!"

"Uh," he sighs, "I can't exactly do that."

I get angry and bitter, "Then I am not going to help you!"

Theo walks back over to the Slytherin table. It's only the first day and already my brother finds a way to get himself into trouble.


	5. PrinceThinks HeHas UnlimitedJurisdiction

Chapter 4-The Prince Thinks That He Has Unlimited Jurisdiction

I find the first day of classes fascinating. I feel that, being that my father had given me and Theo a crash course in magic when we were younger, all of this would be boring, but it is such a breath of fresh air. For once in my life magic is being used for practical uses, not to inflict pain or terror onto anyone.

When walking to the Great Hall Theo bumps into me teasingly. "Hey, Dev, got a second?"

I shrug, "Are you actually going to tell me this time or are you going to chicken out like last time?" Before he even opens his mouth, I notice that he has more bruises and his black eye is still there, "What the hell keeps happening to you? You weren't this beaten up yesterday!"

He smirks, "Don't worry about it Dev, I'm a guy, this stuff tends to happen."

I roll my eyes, "Don't lie to me, Theo! This is only the second day of classes, and this cannot be some casual thing. Especially, since you're the only one in your year with bruises!"

Theo hisses, "Shut up about it, okay! It's really not a big deal."

"No," I insist, "Like it or not, no one messes with you but me! So who keeps doing this to you?"

Theo opens his mouth as Blaise Zabini grabs his arm and tugs him towards the Great Hall, "C'mon, Theodore dinner time!" He says as he and my brother disappear into the Hall.

Amy appears next to me, "Hey, those classes are incredible, aren't they? They're completely mind blowing!"

I nod as Amy and I continue to the Great Hall. There none other than the Slytherin prince sneers at us. He walks over with his idiotic bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. "What's this, Nott? Hanging around with some-"

"Don't you dare say what you're thinking!"I demand.

He raises his eyebrow. He opens his mouth and speaks slowly, allowing each letter to linger, "Mudblood."

I draw out my wand instinctively. Amy looks at me concerned, "What does that mean?"

Malfoy chuckles, I'm not sure if he's laughing at me drawing my wand or the fact that Amy doesn't know what the disgusting word means. Draco pushes my wand aside and gets into Amy's face. "It means you're not fit to attend this school, or even be speaking to me!" He turns to me, "You better make sure your _friend_ knows where she stands." He and his friends walk away.

Amy looks down at her feet.

I turn to Amy, "Don't listen to them! They're just a bunch of ignorant gits, who don't know what they're talking about! They're living in the past, hardly anyone thinks that way anymore!"

"Why did he say that, though, why to me?" Amy looks at me, tears threatening to fall at any second.

"It's because, he, like few ignorant and highly uncivilized wizards think that muggleborns, are unequal to them." I explain, "They're worthless, don't let them get you. You're ten times better than any of them!"

Amy nods, "I think I'm going to go to the dormitory. I'm not very hungry anymore. I'll see you later." Amy races off to the dormitory.

I angrily march over to the slimy prince himself. I'm not sure what came over me but suddenly I'm screaming. The words are coming out of my mouth before I can even realize what I'm saying. I honestly have no idea what I'm saying until Theo comes up behind me and pulls me away from the scene.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" He demands. "You were yelling something about Malfoy being ignorant."

I start to walk away from him, "If you don't tell me what's going on with you, I'm not about to tell you what's going on with me!"

"One has nothing to do with the other!" Theo argues frustrated, "Look, I'm trying to let you know what I'm going through. You're going to have to bear with me when it comes to that!" He looks at me, "Listen, what I'm going through isn't a matter of life and death, however, you are about get yourself killed sticking up for that friend of yours! Lucius Malfoy may respect dad, but dad's old and although he's respected, he's not feared. Do not mess with the Malfoys!"

"I won't mess with him if he doesn't mess with me."I mutter.

Theo rolls his eyes, "Then you better watch your back! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Now, you know how I feel." I say in almost a whisper but I know that he can hear me.

He sighs as he sits down on a ledge by the windowsill, "Dev, you need to understand that this isn't easy for me either."

"Then just tell me!" I practically beg him, "Why don't you trust me enough?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's something that I'm dealing with and I don't want you to worry about it." He says earnestly.

I sit down next to him, "It's a little too late for that. I'm already worried."

He smiles softly at me, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

I shake my head, he chuckles softly at me. "You need to promise me you won't tell dad."

I nod, "I won't tell him a thing."

"I'm sort of seeing someone." He explains slowly.

I look at him confused, "That's your big secret? You're seeing someone? What does that have to do with your bruises?"

"Hang on; I'll get to all that," he shakes his head at me, "someone's a bit impatient." He continues his story, "I'm not just dating anyone," His voice becomes a hushed whisper, "I'm dating another guy."

"Oh," I say taking a minute to absorb this, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

He looked at me puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we were little and dad took us to a Hollyhead Harpies match?" I begin. He nods so I continue, "Well, we got to meet one of the players, and he was making all these jokes and you blushed harder than I did. Not to mention after that you _had_ to have his poster. You hung it right over your bed."

He laughed, "I was that obvious, huh?"

I nod, "So who's the guy?"

"You can't tell anyone!" He warns me.

"I promise! Just tell me who it is!"

"Blaise Zabini."


End file.
